Loving You Is Red
by Chocolatelilac101
Summary: Series of One-shots of Cloud and Tifa! R
1. Being Sly

**A/N: I decided to not do a Zack&Aerith lemon one-shot because I hate Aerith/Aeris with a passion, seriously...the chick has two names and she try's to steal Cloud from Tifa when she has ZACK! (Growls then takes a deep breath) anyways this story will be full of random/lemony/funny one-shots! Rated M just to be safe and sorry if I offended you Aerith/Aeris fans...I just don't like her :/**

**Disclaimer: The lovely Final Fantasy VII and all its characters belongs to SQUARE ENIX.**

* * *

_**Rated T: For language and slight lemon ;) **_

_**Setting: Seventh Heaven, After ACC and DOC **_

_**Characters: Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, and Barret**_

* * *

**_~Being Sly~ _**

Tifa was washing the dishes from breakfast after she had gotten dressed and brushed her teeth. The children were up in their room packing their bags to spend a weekend with Barret, and Cloud was out running deliveries.

Right before the Seventh Heaven, Barret came barging in. His loud feet pounding hard on those poor floorboards. Tifa thought he'd make a good Giant if he started to shout: _Fee Fy Fo Thumb I smell the blood of an English Man! _

She had to hide a grin at that thought, it actually fit him perfectly since he had the loud voice for it, not to mention that Barret was a pretty big dude.

"Hey Momma! What you been up too!?" Barret greeted Tifa as he sat down on one of the bar stools, it creaked loudly underneath his weight along with the bars countertop when he rested his massive hands over it, Tifa had to hide another grin from that.

"Oh...not much, just the usual!" Tifa lied, things haven't been usual. Now that her and Cloud were secretly together, but they just didn't want to make a big deal about it by telling everyone. Knowing that their friends would never let it go and saying that it was about damn time they got together.

"How about you?" Tifa asked politely as she picked up another dish to dry.

"Great! I've found the biggest damn oil fill you've ever seen!" Barret shouted causing Tifa to jump slightly and close to dropping the dish that she was drying, Barret just didn't know how to keep an _inside _voice. As Tifa thought about it, she didn't think Barret even _had _an inside voice!

There was little footsteps at the stairs, both Tifa and Barret looked up to see Marlene and Denzel happily running down them with giddy expressions on their faces, especially Marlene's.

"Papa!" She cried as she ran over to him and jumped in his lap, throwing her little arms around his large neck.

"Hey! Hey! There's my girl! You've been good for Tifa and Spiky?" Barret asked the girl who nodded eagerly, Tifa blushed at the mentioned nickname for Cloud. As if on cue, the door that leads to the garage door swung open and Cloud walked in carrying a package in his arms that seemed extremely heavy, he still had his Goggles on.

"HEY SPIKY! HOW THE HELL ARE YA!?" Barret shouted causing the children to giggle.

"Suffering, this package is so damn heavy..." Cloud replied as he slowly stumbled over to them, Tifa could see the deep creases in his muscles as he gripped onto the package tightly, she knew she was blushing.

"You're home early, Cloud!" She replied forcing her head down on the dishes that she was drying so that nobody would notice the deep red color in her cheeks.

Cloud smirked at Tifa before he dropped the package, that fell right on Barret's foot with a loud _thud! _Causing Tifa to actually drop the dish she was washing in the dirty sink, and for Barret to hoot and holler loudly. Marlene covered her little ears and Denzel hid behind Cloud startled covering his ears along with Tifa and Cloud.

"OW! DAMN IT! What the fuck was that for? That hurt like a fucker!" Barret hollered before he violently kicked the package off his foot, causing it to roll over on Cloud's.

He grimaced and kicked the package across the bar, cursing under his breath. Marlene pulled her hands off from her ears to look at Barret then Cloud and pointed a finger at them.

"Looks like you two need to put a gil in the swearing jar!"

"But Marlene..." They both started but the girl hushed them and hopped off Barret's lap to sling her bag over her shoulder. They both sighed causing Tifa to laugh.

"Spiky! Why the hell you looking at Tifa like that!?" Barret demeaned as he noticed Cloud was smiling like an idiot towards Tifa, but quickly shook his head and looked back at Barret as if he had just got caught eating a snack before dinner.

"Like what? I-I wasn't gazing into her eyes or anything, I'm not doing anything! I'm just being me! The same old Cloud, well actually I'm not really that old I'm only 24 and still growing well that's actually a lie because I've stopped growing around 16 and I'm 5'7 and that's not really a tall height but I don't really care...wait...what are we talking about again?" Cloud asked chuckling nervously after his rant, Tifa rolled her eyes and the kids giggled.

"I don't know, but I've got two things to say to you." Barret said studying Cloud carefully. "One: You are a weirdo and I'll never understand you. Two: Your hair looks like a chocobo's ass right now!"

"HEY! I like his hair!" Tifa said abruptly, her eyes widening when she realized that she just stood up for Cloud. "Uh...because it's...he uh finally got that new shampoo that makes it extra shiny!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at Tifa completely not getting that she was trying to back up on her mistake, and his question didn't help at all.

"I did?" He asked stupidly earning himself a hard smack upside the head. "Ow! Yes...yes...I did! Wanna feel it?"

"I'll pass! Come on kids, let's get you two away from this crazy-spiky-headed-loser!" Barret said as he guided the kids to the door.

Cloud flipped him the bird with one of his gloved hands when Barret's back was turned to them, but he quickly dropped it to his side when Denzel turned to face him.

"Cloud's not a loser! He's a hero!"

Cloud smirked. "Thanks Denzel."

Denzel nodded before he followed Barret who huffed at that while helping Marlene with her coat, Cloud slowly walked over to Tifa who singled him to wait by holding a hand up to his face.

Cloud pouted and looked over to see Barret was having a hard time zipping Marlene's jacket.

"Damn jacket!" He shouted.

_I agree, hurry the hell up so I can give Tifa a smoochy! _Cloud thought to himself as he started to grin like an idiot, Tifa giggled quietly from the expression on Cloud's face as he daydreamed but stopped when he tried to pull her into a hug. Cloud sighed looking over at Barret once more to see he was tieing his boots.

_Oh come on! Just tie your boots in the car you big fattie! _Cloud yelled at Barret in his mind, his Mako infested eyes glowering at the man from underneath his goggles.

After a few moments which seemed like hours Barret headed out the door with the kids. Cloud looked down at Tifa with a smirk on his face.

"Now?" He asked eagerly wrapping his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. Tifa giggled as she set the dish on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now!"

Cloud crushed his lips against Tifa's almost instantly, moaning loudly as he tasted her mouth. Tifa gracefully kissed him back and tangled her fingers through his messy hair.

Cloud deepened the kiss and pressed Tifa against the counter, he slowly grinded his hips against hers. Tifa pulled away from the kiss gasping loudly for air but Cloud brought his lips to her neck suckling it loudly, Tifa couldn't resist a moan.

"I love you" Cloud muttered against her skin as he trailed his gloved hands down to the button's of her cape, unbuttoning fabrics until he was at her lacy undies which he quickly pulled down before lifting her up on the counter top.

Tifa smirked down at him, removing his goggles for him and watching him unbutton his pants.

"I can _tell." _She teased as he pulled off his boxers, they both moaned in complete bliss as they became one. "We have to make this quick..." Tifa gasped gripping tightly to his strong shoulders.

"Believe me Teef, you can have me come in three minutes."

* * *

**A/N: Well my sweets, there is the first one! If any of you have ideas/requests you'd like me to add for the story let me know and please leave me a review ;) **


	2. Couches are evil!

**A/N: Please review! (Sad face)**

**Thanks to all you followers and my lovely cousin, Boohbear19 for reviewing ;) **

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Final Fantasy VII I do NOT own it!**

* * *

**Rated T: Mostly Cussing! **

**Setting: Some time after ACC! **

**Characters: Cloud& Tifa! (Our favorite couple!)**

* * *

_**Couches are evil!**_

He didn't know why he agreed to this.

No wait he did.

Tifa.

He always agreed on what Tifa wanted or said. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that he had lots to make it up to her for how he treated her in the past.

Sooooo he figured he'd be a gentleman and allow Cid and Shera to take their bedroom for the night, since they had came down to visit all the way over from Rocket Town, and Cid was also nice enough to help Cloud with the Fenrir that was having engine issues.

The couple were staying over for a week, leaving Tifa in the guest room, them in their bedroom, and of course the kids in their usual bedrooms, but with Cloud...

_The Couch!_

Cloud spent about ten minutes glaring at the couch before him.

It was old, torn, and smelt like a bunch of different snacks that Marlene and Denzel enjoyed to munch on while they sat on the couch enjoying television or just talking to one another about school.

"Are you alright?"

A sweet voice from behind caused Cloud to jump and spin around, he relaxed when it was only Tifa.

She giggled at his frantic expression and pulled him in for a reassuring one-armed hug, since her other held a couple blankets and a pillow for him, Cloud sighed and held her close to him. She smelt fresh from her shower and her hair was still a bit damp.

"It's just me Cloud!" Tifa giggled giving him a kiss on his collarbone before releasing him and setting up the blankets and his pillow for him on the couch. Cloud sighed, but he couldn't fight off a smile.

"I know. You just have to stop being so sneaky..." he answered cringing at the small couch, even with the fleece blankets and his pillow, the couch looked anything _but _cozy.

Tifa noticed his expression and tilted her head a bit.

"Would you like me to sleep here?"

Cloud shook his head.

"No, no, no...I'm fine...its fine!" Cloud reassured her before awkwardly lying down on the couch that creeked loudly as he sank his weight into it, he gave Tifa a nod when she raised a brow at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's only for a week, and before we know it...we'll have our bed back soon..." Cloud said dropping his voice into a whisper as he pulled Tifa down to kiss her deeply, she giggled against his lips.

"_And _our sex life..."

Cloud raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Tifa looked at him.

"What?"

Cloud stayed silent but continued to stare at her, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Tifa blushed.

"WHAT?" She whispered in a shout, but Cloud hushed her by putting a finger to his lips and motioning for her to turn around. After giving him a curious look she turned around and he slapped that fine ass of hers in approval, drawing a squeal out from her.

"Goodnight Teef, don't miss me to much" Cloud teased as Tifa left the room giggling quietly.

Cloud knew he was smiling like an idiot but he could care less, it wasn't like anyone was around.

Just him and the empty living room.

His smile soon faded when he shifted on the couch trying to get comfy, but it was hopeless.

He tried on his back, his stomach, his left side, his right side, even upside down!

Nothing.

"Oh hell! This is ridiculous!" Cloud growled before getting up from the couch, oblivious to his foot tangled up in the blankets causing him to fall back on the couch into a posh-looking sitting position. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the blankets. "Stupid blankets."

The couch whined loudly as he got up from it once more, Cloud snarled and kicked the couch in anger .

"Stupid couch! That is it!"

With a growl, Cloud scooped up his pillow, tucking it underneath his right arm before he marched up the stairs and into the guest bedroom were Tifa was sleeping peacefully in the guest bed that was only a twin-size, but Cloud didn't care.

Tifa stirred when she heard the door shut.

"Cloud?" She drawled as she watched him march over to the edge of the bed, shoving his pillow next to hers.

"Make room, I'm sleeping with you! Couches are evil!"

_Comes from the man who fought Sephiroth more then once, along with many monsters, _Tifa thought to herself smiling as she made room for her husband.


	3. Loving You Is Red

**A/N: Okay...so whoever this guest that clams to be ****_"Tifa is a whore"_**** is SO wrong because Tifa is ****_NOT_**** a whore! And if you think my writing is such a FAIL then go and read some other fucking story that won't turn you into a bitch and complain to the author what you think of the story! God, get a fucking life instead of bullying people who just have fun writing and do nothing wrong! If you are not aware this is FAN FICTION so I can make the characters act however the fuck I want! ITS**** MY**** STORY AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN FUCKING LEAVE! **

**Sorry, for all you who have been KIND and RESPECTFUL to me, I would like to thank you for your support, you all rock and I'm glad to hear you're loving the story! :D I just hate bitchy reviewers and it makes me become a bitch...so sorry again. But I'm NOT sorry to the rude reviewers they deserve it for being rude. **

**Oh and this story might have OOC just to warn you, thanks again for those who are KIND! And if you all have not heard of the song Red by Taylor Swift you really should! :D **

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

**Rated:K **

**Characters: Cloud&Tifa**

* * *

**_~Loving You Is Red~ _**

Tifa couldn't help staring as he pulled his goggles over his eyes, they faced his shape so well and made him look even more sexier, if that was possible. She felt her heart jolt as if a sudden spark entered her body when he turned around to face her.

"Ready?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

He looked so handsome Tifa could only nod in response.

"Don't forget to hold on." He teased as he started the engine to the Fenrir, turning around so that his eyes were on the road in front of him.

Tifa was glad that the engine was on so he could not hear her laughing at his remark. Seriously, he did not have to _remind _her to hold on...they would be going five miles and Tifa would be hugging him tightly by the waist and breathing in his masculine scent of aftershave and oil.

The wind played with Tifa's long black tresses and hugged at her face as they drove through the crowded roads of Midgar. Tifa wrapped her arms tightly around Cloud's waist and burred her face into his back, enjoying the ride.

_Loving him was red._

_Faster then the wind passion, innocent and it's so suddenly._

Losing him was blue like she never knew, missing him was dark grey all alone, forgetting him was like trying to know somebody she never met. Because loving him is red.

As the couple drove farther and father out of Midgar, she felt the tempo of the Fenrir increase. The wind felt absolutely freezing, but she had Cloud to hold onto and hug.

Cloud was a bit relieved that Tifa couldn't see him blushing right now, he had no idea why he always had to blush like an idiot whenever Tifa touched him. Even when they've been together for so long. Cloud wished that he'd never been so confusing to Tifa when he thought he was Zack and his emotions were all screwed up and he loved Aerith.

They were feelings, but they weren't _his _feelings.

It has always been Tifa, and always will be.

Tifa was the girl every guy needed and shes always been there for Cloud, even when he pushed her away she'd be at his side when he needed her most, and that was one of the many reasons he loved her and always will.

_And that's why she's spinning round in my head, comes back to me burning red...yeah...yeah...red..._


	4. Never Predict A Horny Ex-SOLDIER

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to you all, and that I was a bit harsh in my last authors note, but that person had no right to be a complete bitch, anyways heres a new update! Enjoy ;) **

**Rated M: FOR LEMONS! You've been warned ;) **

**Characters: Cloud&Tifa**

**Disclaimer: Nope, me no own Final Fantasy VII **

* * *

_**Never predict a horny ex-SOLDIER and bartender**_

The sounds of gasping, heavy breathing, and the faint thumps of clothing hitting the floor were the only noises that could be heard from Cloud and Tifa's room.

They both knew they had to be as quiet as possible, since Marlene and Denzel were asleep in their bedroom at the other end of the hall and Barret, Cid, and Yuffie were spending a few days at the Seventh Heaven because of the vile snowstorm that's hit Midgar.

Many of buildings have lost power, along with their houses. Fortunately , Cloud and Tifa has finally gotten themselves a generator, and they were kind enough to allow their friends to spend a few nights at their house.

Tifa clenched her teeth tightly as she felt Cloud's warm and slightly calloused hands slowly slide up her bare torso before gently fondling her large breasts in his hands.

Tifa griped his shoulders tightly, a small groan escaping her lips from the warm and lustful feeling.

A small smile toyed at Clouds lips as he continued to work her breasts as he slowly backed he up against the bed, she could feel his hard erection poking her stomach before she fell back on the bed. Her long black hair spilled around her as she allowed her head to fall back on the bed.

Cloud wasted no time, before Tifa could breathe he was already hovering over her, his warm breath tickled her face, his fingers leaving a trail of fire over ever curve that he touched of her.

Tifa looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as Cloud slowly leaned down to fill the space between their lips, their lips smacked and slipped against each others saliva and the bed mattress creaked as the young couple shifted themselves farther back on their bed.

Tifa moaned against Clouds lips as she felt the head of his member tease her moist entrince.

Waves of pleasure and lust vibrated through out her body, she needed him now, and by judging how hard Cloud was, he needed her too.

"Cloud..." Tifa whimpered, he sighed as she moved her warm and soft hands slowly down his back, stopping at his hips to push him down, he quickly excepted the request before he wrapped her legs around his waist before slowly entering her warm cavern.

Tifa's blunt nails raked into his back, she screeched in pleasure trying to be as quiet as possible but failing miserably.

Cloud clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, pounding her instantly causing the mattress to squeak and groan underneath them.

"Oh...Cloud! Ah...baby..." Tifa whined as she felt Cloud move deeper inside of her.

Cloud kissed her tenderly, not slowing his tempo as his hands slided over hers.

Tifa pulled down on his neck to kiss him feverishly, her hips started thrusting upwards to meet his own. Cloud moaned loudly against her lips, enjoying the feeling of her tight-moist walls hugging at his member. He started to move his hips in swift circles to cause more pleasure for the both of them, and for their silence to come at an end.

Outside of the steaming bedroom, Barret, Cid, and Yuffie were down in the living room that was right below Cloud and Tifa's and they could hear EVERYTHING!

The two man stared up at the ceiling, in their air matrices a bit amused, and Yuffie stuffed her face in her pillow to try and drain out the noise. It was a blessing the kids were still sound asleep.

"Ahh! Cloud! Mmm!" The passionate moans from Tifa came from above them, fallowed by the loud thumping noises of the headboard slamming against their wall, and their bed mattriess squeaking.

"Damn! Didn't think he had It in him!" Cid muttered, Yuffie growled in response as Barret chuckled.

"How long have they been goin' at it?" Barret asked, more likely to himself.

"TOO long!" Yuffie growled. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep here!"

"Aw rleax, they'll be done soon!" Cid reassured her as he turned over on his side to get more cozy , the wind howled softly outside but it was hardly audible from all the passionate noises of Cloud and Tifa from upstairs.

"You think?" Yuffie asked in disbelief.

Cid laughed in response. "I know!"

Oh but us was wrong, those two were just getting started. The three of them were in for a_ looonng_ night.


	5. The Loss Of The Flower Girl

**A/N: Just an FWI there is no plot to the story really...just a bunch of drabbles/One-shots! This one I guess will have a bit of Clerith, I don't like that paring and will always believe that its Cloti but...I DO believe that Cloud loves both of them...the player! LOL JK! JK! Well kind of...he is a sexy player if you ask me ;) **

**Rated T: Some graphic detail **

**Characters: Aerith&Cloud&Tifa**

**Setting: Aerith's Church, shortly after Advent Children **

**Disclaimer: SQUARE ENIX owns everything NOT me! **

* * *

_**The Loss Of The Flower Girl**_

Cloud sat in the patch of flowers, or...whatever was _left _of the patch of flowers to Aeris' church after the fight he had with Kadaji in it with their bikes and when she drained her Church with the healing water that cured everyone with the Geostigma, including Cloud himself. Cloud could feel the sunlight on his back, since his back was turned to the open part of the church.

Subconsciously, one of Cloud's gloved hands slowly reached out to one of the yellow flowers, his fingers combed it's petals tenderly, his bright Mako infested eyes stared down at it in awe. It seemed to him that the only part of Aeris that was alive was her flowers, and her church. He missed her. He missed her terribly.

Now that he was slowly starting to forgive himself for her and Zack's death, he knew that there will always be a part of him that can never be forgiven. He remembered holding her in his arms, watching the life in her eyes slowly fade and for her body to loose more and more blood from the large wound from Sephiroth's sword.

He remembered the agony of sorrow take over him as he released her body into the life stream back in the forgotten city, watching her slowly sink deeper and deeper in the water below him.

_You're not blaming yourself again are you? _

Cloud jumped from the echoey and angelic voice of the flower girl.

He knew she wasn't here with him anymore, but sometimes she'd talk to him, and he loved it.

"I was just..." Cloud paused to take breath. "Thinking..." He exhaled sharply, he tensed when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Who were you talking too?" Said a totally different voice. It was warm and child-like, it was Tifa Lockhart.

Cloud instantly relaxed once he noticed it was only the presence of his best friend...crush...or...was she more to him?

Cloud was silent for a moment, his gaze not leaving the flowers that surrounded him, Tifa slowly sat down besides him. The sunlight making her eyes and hair shine, and her flawless pale skin to glow. She studied Cloud carefully, waiting patiently for an answer. She loved Cloud, and no matter how many times she's moved on or..._ tried _her heart would just jump right back to him.

That was because her heart _belonged _to him.

"Aeris..." Cloud replied slowly. "I...I miss her..."

Tifa felt her heart break, though she was use to it by now from their past. Tifa was the kind of girl who never put up with anyone, she was independent and known to never be messed with, but somehow...shes always had a soft spot for Cloud and always will...even if she was second choice.

"You're not the only one you know..." Tifa insisted, she brought her knees up to her chest to hug them tightly. "We all miss her. She was the sweetest girl alive."

"She was." Cloud replied, a small smile on his lips. "If she were here...she'd be yelling at us for sitting on her flowers."

Cloud chuckled slightly, it caused Tifa's heart to sink even more.

It was very rare for Cloud to laugh and smile, and it seemed that only Aeris was the key to fixing that solution. Tifa could even see the passion in his eyes.

"You...love her...don't you?"

Cloud's soft laughter came to a stop when he heard the disbelief in Tifa's voice. He looked at her for the first time that day, she had worn her old outfit, the black mini-skirt and suspenders. The sunlight illuminating her flawless and exposed skin, Cloud had to hold back a shudder from how beautiful she was.

"I...do..." Cloud replied slowly, Tifa averted her eyes from him and looked down at her hands, chewing absently on her lower lip to keep from crying. This man has done such great damage to her heart...the question was...why did she still love him? Sometimes Tifa didn't even know.

"She was beautiful, kind, loving, and caring...but..." Cloud paused to scoot closer to Tifa, she didn't noticed since her eyes still focused in her lap. Cloud gently lifted a hand to brush her bangs that had fallen over her eyes.

Tifa slowly looked up at him baffled.

"Shes not you, Tifa." Cloud finished, his gloved fingers continued to comb her long dark hair.

"What are you saying Cloud?" Tifa said with a sigh, a bit annoyed.

Cloud didn't answer, instead, he cupped Tifa's face in his hands and descended his lips on hers.

Tifa's eyes widened.

From all the contact, this was the last Tifa's ever expected from Cloud. She didn't kiss back, she was to shocked at the feeling of Cloud's lips moving gently against hers and the leather of his gloved fingers stroking the sides of her face tenderly, sending her into a tranquil state. It all seemed to soon when Cloud pulled away but it was more then a couple of minutes.

"It's always been you, Tifa. Yes, I loved Aeris and still do...but not the way I love you." Cloud spoke, his hands still carresing Tifa's face, Tifa looked at him with glassy eyes, she couldn't believe this was happening. "Tifa..." Cloud whispered before he kissed her again,and this time Tifa kissed back, startling Cloud a bit since this kiss was a bit more fierce then the last but it did not take him long to respond to it.

"I love you, Cloud..." Tifa whispered between his lips before resting her face in his shoulder.

Cloud gasped, a bit stunned by her words. Tifa looked up at him with curious eyes, he gave her a small smile and brief shake of his head to reassure her.

"That's just going to take some time getting used to." Cloud replied, Tifa could hear the laughter in his voice.

She ran a hand down his chest and shivered a bit, but finally held her closer to him, seating her in his lap.

"I'm willing to wait, we'll be okay Cloud..." Tifa whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

Cloud gave her a gentle squeeze.

"We always are."

The new couple stayed in the church for sometime just hugging and cuddling in a happy silence, however they didn't notice the ghostly appearance of a tall SOLDIER with black spiky hair, and a flower girl in a pink dress with her long hair twisted down to her back watching them from above in awe.

They were happy for their friends, now that they've got one another, as they had each other.

They were all going to be just fine.


	6. Be My Bad Boy!

_**A/N:**_ **Just to let you know I updated the one-shots for 'Be My Bad Boy' to this story! Enjoy! I do take requests btw ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

_**~Be My Bad Boy~**_

Cloud Strife parked the Fenrir in the garage of Seventh Heaven, he noticed the beautiful sexy bartender, Tifa Lockhart was in the middle of doing a load of laundry.

Cloud never realized until now how much of a good idea it was for them to expand their garage so that it was part laundry room part garage. He couldn't help staring at his wife that's been his childhood friend and crush long ago, but as the years went by they soon began to feel more passionate about each other, but they were both to shy and always in the middle of a Crisis to confess.

After Cloud has defeated Sephiroth for the last time, he proposed to Tifa in Aerith's church, in front of everyone too. No matter how much their friends teased them he didn't care, he has waited to long to be with Tifa and it started to haunt him.

Now they've been happily married for three months now, and today Tifa had the bar closed, deliveries were slow, and Barret had the children for the day. Leaving Cloud and Tifa alone.

Tifa looked up as soon as she closed the lid to the washing machine, to see her sexy blonde husband getting off of the Fenrir and smirking at her. Tifa felt her heart melt at the sight of her husband in his goggles, he just looked so sexy and bad in them.

Cloud removed his goggles and shoved them into one of the compartments of the Fenrir before he approached his beautiful wife. It excited him to see her wearing her old black mini skirt with those red suspenders, but instead of a white tank top Tifa had a red buttoned blouse.

The two lover's exchanged a smile as they embraced each other.

"Your home early, Cloud. that's a surprise." Tifa whispered, her warm sweet breath caressing his neck as she spoke causing Cloud to shudder slightly before he bent down to brush his lips past her ear.

"A good or bad one?" He whispered before he allowed his lips to suckle her earlobe gently, being sure to message and roll it around with his tongue.

Tifa let out a shaky gasp and gripped onto his shoulder's tightly, it was a hot day in april which was why Tifa was wearing her older outfit and Cloud didn't bother putting on his shoulder armor or cape he had around his waist.

"A g-good..." Tifa sputtered, allowing her eyelids to flutter shut as she felt Cloud's hands slide up her body, feeling up every curve to her, It was something that would drive them both crazy. "Mmm...Cloud...that feels nice..."

Cloud moved his mouth away from her ear to look down at her with lustful blue eyes that seemed to glow. He gave her a smirk as he grabbed that round ass of hers to give it a little squeeze and she let out a little squeal before blushing a pretty rosy red.

Cloud smirked again before bending down once more to allow his lips to sink in her neck, sucking and nipping it gently, Tifa gripped his shoulders more tightly, she knew that he was teasing her and she _knew _he was enjoying it. However, Tifa had to stop them before they got to far, she wasn't about to make love with her husband in their garage.

"N-not...here..." Tifa spoke in a hoarse whisper when Cloud started grinding his hips against hers. Tifa couldn't fight off a moan from the contact, feeling Cloud's hard and growing arousal hit her upper thigh. "Cloud...upstairs..."

As much as Cloud just wanted to get down to business right where they were, he knew that their bedroom would be the best place.

Without responding, Cloud lifted Tifa into his arms, supporting her by holding her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Cloud felt his pants starting to become tighter as he felt Tifa's lips move up his neck in hot kisses, but he still managed to get them to their bedroom without tripping up the stairs or crashing into any of the walls.

Once Cloud reached their bedroom, what seemed like hours, Cloud kicked the door shut before tossing Tifa onto their bed, in the blink of an eye Cloud was already hovering over her looking down at her licking his lips seductively.

Tifa wasted no time. She pulled down on his neck to fill in the space between their lips, Cloud instantly responded to the kiss pushing her lips apart with his tongue. before he slid it in her mouth to massage her tongue. with his own. Tifa moaned in the kiss, slowly bringing her hands up allowing her fingers to trace the deep creases of muscle in Cloud's arms.

Cloud shuddered from her touch, her finger tips were soft and warm on his skin, leaving trails of fire behind. They kissed until they needed oxygen. Cloud took this time to start unbuttoning Tifa's blouse as she unzipped his sleeveless sweater, eyeing his muscular chest hungrily.

Cloud's body was like a God's, and so was Tifas.

"Damn it, Tifa you're so fucking beautiful..." Cloud panted tossing her blouse aside before his lips went down to her collar-bone suckling it lightly for a moment before he brought his lips lower and lower until they reached to her bra which he ripped off furiously with his teeth.

Tifa gasped, realizing that Cloud has just tore her favorite black satin bra into two with his bare teeth.

"Cloud Strife, that was my favorite bra!" The raven-haired martial artist pouted causing the ex-SOLDIER to bark out a laugh that seemed to perfect to be real.

"Send me the bill." Cloud replied silencing her as soon as he cupped one of her large breasts, rolling the erected nipple around with his thumb.

"Oh!" Tifa moaned, her head fell back against the pillow's as her eyes fell shut and her mouth slightly opened. Cloud grinned down at her.

"You like that do you?" He whispered his voice sultry, that only made Tifa more turned on. She could feel her panties' starting to grow damp from her arousal, Cloud only made it worse once he ran his tongue around in a circle on her breast.

Tifa curled her toes and moaned once again, this time a little louder.

"Cloud...please..." She begged as she opened her ruby-colored eyes, her long dark eyelashes standing them out even more. She was so perfect. But Cloud wasn't ready to give in yet.

Their first time, neither of them were controlling or teasing, they were both shy and unexperienced since they were both virgin's, but the more they made love the more wild they got making them crave one another even more.

Cloud released her breast from his mouth and looked up at her, running a hand down her torso and past her hips, but stopped it at her upper thigh were the end of her skirt was.

"What do you want, Tifa?" Cloud asked patiently, now moving his hand underneath her skirt stroking her inner thigh at a very slow past that caused Tifa to jerk slightly, sweat was forming at her hairline and at her temples.

Cloud was no different, sweat was already dripping from the nape of his neck and down from his temples as well, but that didn't bother him at all.

_"You..."_ Tifa replied in nearly a whine, now feeling her love liquids starting to drip down her left thigh. Cloud gave her a devious smirk before rising his hand to stroke her threw her panties, Tifa arched her back as he stroked the sensitive and hardened nub between her legs, she cried out as she had her first release.

Cloud looked down at her amused before he hooked his fingers around the laced hem of her panties to drag them down her slender legs, he was fully hard now and knew that he couldn't wait any longer so he removed her underwear at a faster past before he brought his hand back up to rub the previous place.

Tifa bit her lower lip and moaned, feeling an awful burning sensation between her legs, she wanted Cloud so badly. If he teased her any longer she was going to go crazy.

"Mmmm, look how wet you are, horny little Tifa..." Cloud whispered as he rubbed her clitoris around with his thumb but only for a few moments before he felt Tifa's hand slip underneath his pants and boxers, stroking his length instantly.

It made Cloud go entirely limp, he moaned loudly closing his eyes and dropped his hand from Tifa's womanhood. Tifa smiled, getting up to a sitting position as she watched her husband lean his head back in complete bliss as she pumped him harder.

"Cloud Strife, you are a bad boy..." Tifa whispered as she slides his pants down with her free hand while her other hand continued to stroke him, rubbing the tip of his member slowly with her thumb.

"Oh Teeeeeffff..." Cloud moaned, his chest rising and falling swiftly.

He was hard as a rock in her hand, Tifa knew he was ready and she sure as hell was too. Cloud's eyes snapped open as soon as Tifa let go of his member, his lips curved into a seductive smirk as she pushed him back gently on the bed. Tifa smiled back at him before she pulled his pants off all the way and then his boxer's freeing his erection.

Tifa decided to leave her skirt and suspenders on, and thought he was to sexy with his sweater unzipped to be removed as she straddled his waist.

"Be my bad boy, Cloud." Tifa said with a purr as she started grinding the tip of his member with the peak of her wet entrance, Cloud's hands grabbed her hips tightly.

"I'll be anything you want babe." Cloud replied closing his eyes once more, Tifa looked down at him in triumph, her eyes shining brightly as she rested her hands on his strong broad shoulders before she lowered herself down on Cloud.

Cloud and Tifa both moaned as Tifa took all of him inside of her.

"Oh my..." Tifa gasped loudly of the feeling of Cloud in her tight passage, but he didn't wait for her to adjust. He instantly started bouncing her in his lap, their skin slick from each other's sweat making smacking sounds as they made love.

Tifa squealed as she bit down on Cloud's freckled shoulder, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as he started to violently thrust in her while he pulled her down on him.

"Tifa...damn it baby..." Cloud groaned before rolling her from him and onto her back gently, Tifa looked up at him with half lidded eye's as he hovered over her. Cloud steadied himself on his elbows that rested besides both sides of her face, giving him the balance he needed.

Cloud buried his face in Tifa's neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He slammed into her all the way causing Tifa to scream, Cloud kissed her neck lovingly as he started up a fast tempo while thrusting roughly in and out of her. Making Tifa moan repeatedly and rake her blunt nails down his back.

Their head-board slammed into the wall loudly, and their mattress creaked and bounced along with Cloud's powerful thrusts from the mako energy running through his system.

Cloud grunted and sighed loudly as he felt his climax building up, he thrusted even harder and faster in Tifa. She knew that Cloud was close so she started to rock her hips upwards against his when they came down to meet her's. They were in perfect sync and it wasn't long before Cloud released inside of her, getting some on their legs and their bed sheets but that was the last on their minds now.

Cloud allowed Tifa to roll them over so that she was now straddling him once more, their breathing both loud and short as Tifa positioned herself with Cloud's still erected member, placing her hands on his chest and resting her legs on top of his she slowly took him in, moaning his name as she did so.

Cloud panted loudly before bringing a hand up to gently squeeze her left breast.

Tifa panted and threw her head back as she started to bounce on Cloud's member, her hair spilling over her shoulder covering half of her face.

Cloud brought his hands to her butt and squeezed it tightly before bringing them back up to hold her hips once more, helping her with her release that wasn't far.

The bed mattress continued to squeak and whine underneath them as their passion went on. Tifa rode him hard, biting her lip again as she rocked him faster, her heart was pounding painfully against her rib cage but she could feel her release slowly coming.

"Oh...Cloud I'm so close!" Tifa cried out, raking her nails down his muscular and smooth chest leaving little red marks there as she did so.

"I know..." Cloud moaned in response, tilting his head back before he began to thrust his hips up at the same speed as Tifa's.

"Oh...oh...Aaaaahhhh!" Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as she felt herself explode onto Cloud, her love liquids coating his member more and more as she slowed her past to a complete stop before getting off of Cloud's member that was starting to go limp.

Tifa collapsed on her side of their bed, panting loudly with Cloud till they caught their breath's back. Cloud pulled Tifa into him, wrapping his strong arms around her for an embrace, feeling her heart pounding against his chest wildly.

They were both exhausted from their moment of passion, but at the same time they felt so alive.

Cloud looked down at Tifa and gently brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes and kissed her forehead softly before nuzzling her side of the face with his.

"I love you." He whispered holding her closer to him.

Tifa smiled softly before she lazily wrapped her arms around him, using his chest for a pillow and hearing the thumping noise of his heart beat that always put her to sleep.

"I love you too..." She whispered before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Argh! That Was Close!

_**Disclaimer: You know the answer!**_

* * *

_**~Agh! That Was Close!~**_

Soft blonde wispy spikes tickled her face as warm soft lips planted tender kisses around her neck and shoulders, sending many giggles to come out of her.

"C-Cloud t-t-that tickles!" Tifa squealed gripping tightly on to his shoulders as he started flicking his tongue at her neck, leaving little wet trails of his saliva as he did so. She was so warm and even after they just banged a half an hour ago she still smelt amazing.

_"Cloud!"_

Cloud stopped his teasing to smirk into Tifa's neck, however he loved it when Tifa was being the dominant one, he'd never admit or show it...but secretly he enjoyed being hopeless and controlled underneath Tifa.

Tifa started to breathe loudly as she felt Cloud's hand slowly slide down her abdomen and stopping once it reached the sensitive spot between her legs. Her entire body jerked up, back arched, toes curling as she felt Cloud slide a finger inside her opening, caressing it lovingly at a slow tempo making her want more.

Cloud lifted his face up from Tifa's neck so that his eyes could lock with hers.

"You like that, don't you?" Cloud whispered, a smirk formed on his lips once Tifa started bucking her hips towards his finger, he could feel her juices spilling slowly down on his hand making him grow instantly hard. "Horny now are we?"

"S-So are _you!" _Tifa gasped as she felt Cloud insert a second finger inside her, moving them in a scissor like motion and she drew out a scream, Cloud could feel his member starting to throb. He was ready for round two, and so was Tifa.

Cloud removed his fingers from Tifa's wet passage, and she whined in disapproval but Cloud silenced her once he grabbed her firm and smooth ass causing her to let out a cute yelp. Cloud gave her another one of his sexy smirks before he licked up her ear slowly.

Tifa gasped, her hands formed into fists as she gripped the bed sheets tightly once Cloud started suckling on the shell of her ear.

Suddenly the phone by their bedside table started to ring obnoxiously, drawing a sigh out from Tifa but Cloud didn't break the contact between them, in fact he brought his hands up to grab Tifa's large breasts, bouncing them lightly in his hands while his thumbs gently caressed him and his tongue made patterns on her neck.

Tifa's skin tasted salty from her sweat but that didn't bother Cloud one bit since he probably tasted the same for he was sweating as well even though the air conditioner in their bed room was on.

"Cloud...ohhh...Cloud the p-phone..." Tifa spoke through out her moans, her head was starting to spin as she felt warm waves shoot up her vein's. Cloud was good at this, sometimes _too _good at this. He wasn't very well with words, but my goodness he had a way with his hands.

"Leave it." Cloud answered quickly before he brought his face down into her chest to replace his hands with his mouth, earning himself another moan from Tifa who was gripping the bed sheets even tighter that her knuckles were starting to turn white.

"It...might...be important!" Tifa cried out as she felt Cloud take one of her breasts in his warm mouth while messaging the other one with his hand.

"Cloud..." Tifa pleaded squeezing her eyes shut as she felt more pleasure wave build up in her stomach. Cloud ignored her as the phone continued to ring. "Cloud...it might be the kids."

Cloud took his mouth off of Tifa's breasts with a sigh but continued to message them. Tifa knew Cloud would refuse to stop touching her but at least she would be able to talk normally from the less pleasure. She reached out her arm to pick the phone up, answering it before it got to voice mail.

"Hello?" Tifa asked, her heart sank once she realized how husky her voice was and how loudly she was panting.

"Tifa! It's about time you answered that damn phone! What the hell have you been doing!?" Came the loud booming voice of Barret, Cloud could hear him from the other line and couldn't help smirking as he slowly spread apart Tifa's legs with his hands.

Tifa squirmed uncomfortably trying to push him away but Cloud's grip on her ankles were to strong, not strong enough to hurt her, only to keep her stable

"Sorry Barret...I've just came back from a..a jog!" Tifa replied thinking quickly.

"Really?" Barret asked from the other line.

Cloud snickered at her lie before he started to play with her clitoris.

"YES!" Tifa screamed into the phone causing Barret to jump and nearly swerve off the road and for Marlene and Denzel to look at him with puzzled and frighten expression's on their faces.

"Yes! _Oh Yes!"_ Tifa moaned helplessly as Cloud continued caressing her clitoris, and started to rub his member against her wet folds.

Tifa bit down on her lower lip hard to mute her loud moans and pants but it was futile. The way Cloud was touching and stroking her was just too much and she just wished Barret would hang up already.

"Tifa you alright there? Your breathing really loud a-wait a damn minute! You ain't fucking with Spiky now are you!?" Barret hollered into the phone. Marlene turned to Denzel to whisper in his ear.

"What is 'fucking?'"

Denzel shrugged his shoulders in response before they both turned their attention back to Barret.

"What? No! Ohhh...uh...nnooooo..." Tifa moaned as she felt the tip of Cloud's member starting to move in and out of her entrance at a very slow pace, his mako blue eyes were looking down at her shining brightly with lust. "I-I twisted my...m-m-my ankle and I Thought the pain killers were helping..."

"Oh okay well, I just called to be on my way with the kids! If you lying I'm gonna kick both your asses!"

"Yup,okay bye-bye." Tifa replied too quickly, not hearing a thing what he just said and hung up the phone, tossing it carelessly across the room before looking up at her husband who was still painfully teasing her.

With all the force she had, Tifa swiftly wrapped her legs tightly around Cloud's slim waist to toss him off her and on to his back besides her. He looked at her with a perplexed and surprised expression as she got up kneeling on her knees before she straddled Cloud's calf's.

"You need a punishment..." Tifa whispered with a hungry look in her ruby-colored eyes, Cloud's breath hitched in his throat. He knew were this was going, but didn't care. He loved when Tifa took over.

Tifa smiled as she slowly ran her tounge up Cloud's length, making him grunt and his eyes to close. To his suprise Tifa shifted back to her knees, he opened his eyes become bewildered again once he noticed Tifa climbing off of him.

She gave him a sweet smile and motioned him to go and sit in the large black love-seat in the corner of their room. Getting the hint Cloud smirked at Tifa before obeying her order, sitting down in the seat before she came over to straddle his lap, resting her legs on his for support and holding onto his shoulders before sitting down on him taking him all inside her.

Cloud's eyes closed and his head fell back, hitting the back of the chair letting out a moan. Tifa closed her eyes as, moaning softly over and over as she started bouncing on Cloud's member at a slow past. she wanted to hold back their reaches as much as she could but with each thrust it was getting harder.

Cloud held her hips tightly as she fastened her past, swirveling her hips as she came down on him her liquids slowly coating his member making it slick and easier for him to slide back in.

"Oh Tifa..." Cloud panted as he started thrusting his hips upwards to meet hers as they thrusted down on his. The chair started moving with them, making loud screeching noises on the hard wooden floor as they continued making love to one another but they didn't let that stop them, however a knock on their front door caused them both to freeze.

"YO TIFA! SPIKY! LET US IN!" Came the loud voice of Barret.

Cloud looked up at Tifa, he wasn't stopping till he let out his orgasm. Tifa looked down at him panting loudly as he picked her up in his storng arms and gently pressed her agaisnt the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bit down on her lower lip as Cloud entered her once more.

"Hold your breath..." Cloud whispered as he drew himself out of Tifa to slam back in roughly and repeated that rythem over and over again, they had to be fast since Barret was not the most patient person and he would get sucpisous.

Tifa's nails made little cresent moon marks on Cloud's back as he rammed her roughly into the wall, they were both moaning loudly, covering one another's mouth's as they climaxed together.

His release squrting inside of her as her's dripped down on him, they both sighed and shared a passionite kiss before Cloud pulled out of Tifa and placed her back onto her feet before they rushed around the room to get their clothes, except for Cloud who decided to take a shower so that it wouldn't look to obvous.

"YO!"

"Coming!" Tifa called out as she slipped her skirt and undies back on, walking as fast as she could down the hallway trying to ignore the awful pain between her legs.

Yup, she was going to be sore for days.


	8. Long Day Steamy Night

**A/N: Yes more smut! Don't like then leave!**

**Disclaimer: NO! **

* * *

**~Long Day...Steamy Night!~**

Cloud rolled his eyes once the old man wasn't looking. It was around ten-thirty and Cloud wanted to go home, it's been such a long day with deliveries that Cloud had to get up early that day at the crack of dawn so he could make his first delivery before six AM.

Cloud could have been home ten minutes ago if this wrinkly old man would have just signed the freaking form already and read faster. Cloud stretched out his arms trying to keep his cool and not give in to the urge on shouting at the old man to hurry the hell up.

"Forgive me sonny, I don't have me glasses with me, you see I lost them somewhere behind the couch!" The old man said looking up at Cloud after a long ten minutes of reading the form.

"That's too bad...I hope you find them." Cloud replied not really caring at all, the only thing he cared about now was getting home and being with his beautiful Tifa.

"Oh...me too, me too, That explains why I've had such a hard time reading this! I'd hate being such an old pain...but woulld you mind taking a look behind my living room couch for me?"

Cloud's eyes popped at the old mans' question.

Cloud wanted to scream and just ask the man if he could read to him, but Cloud didn't have the heart to turn someone who needed help, especially if it was an elderly folk. With a sigh, Cloud gave the gentleman a small nod and followed him to his living room.

* * *

Tifa was so reviled that she got to flip the _Closed _sign to the Seventh Heaven. She glanced over at the clock and it read ten-thirty. Cloud would be home any minute and lucky for him, he was in for a real treat since Tifa and Yuffie went shopping today.

Tifa quickly ran up to their bedroom but quietly, so she wouldn't wake their children. She turned on the light's to their room before hurrying over to her dresser to pull out one of her newer outfits she has purchased today. Tifa quickly striped out of her usual outfit that was a black vest, black shorts, before stepping into her black and thin fish-netted tights.

They were very easy to tear off but that was okay, because she knew Cloud would do so anyways and she _wanted _him to do so. To Tifa, nothing was more sexier than hearing the pitched tearing sound of her clothes' from Cloud. He _was _such a bad boy in bed but that's what Tifa loved. She'd be lying if she said she was an angel in bed.

Then Tifa unhooked her bra and tossed it carelessly across the room before she pulled a see through black baby doll shirt, it was a V-neck that accentuates every curve to Tifa's slim figure, in the center of the V-neck was a cute little red bow.

After Tifa admired her new outfit she swiftly went into their bathroom and squirted some of her cherry blossom perfume on her after running a brush a few times through her hair. She gave her teeth a good brush before opening one of the cabinets and pulling out a lighter and a couple of lavnder-vanilla scented candles.

She felt herself smiling when she heard the faint sound of the Fenrir being parked in the garage below her, now she knew that her sexy spiky-blonde haired ex SOLDIER is home for a steamy night.

Tifa set the candles on each nightstand that was located on each side of her bed and lit them quickly before lighting the other one's she placed on the small wide dresser in front of their bed, then she rushed over to the window to light those as well, feeling her heart starting to pound with excitement as she heard Cloud's footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was a good thing Tifa has already shaven and moisturized her legs this morning, to make her even more sexier for Cloud. Tifa pitched the lighter back into their bathroom and quickly hopped in to their bed, stretching herself into a sexy pose before shutting of the lights to their bedroom so that it was only the dim and flickering ones of the candles.

Everything was done just in time before Cloud slowly opened the door to their bedroom, he looked annoyed but Tifa was sure to fix that little problem. He didn't seem to notice Tifa as he unwrapped his shoulder armor from his left shoulder along with the holster on his back that carried his buster sword.

"How was your day?" Tifa asked softly, waiting patiently for Cloud to capture her in his gaze which wouldn't be long.

"_Long." _Cloud huffed as he pulled off his gloves next. "I'm just glad that I'm fi-" Cloud cut himself off once he lifted his eyes to see Tifa lounging on their bed.

Tifa gave him an innocent smile as he stared down at her with dilated pupils and wide cerulean blue eyes. She looked unbelievably sexy in her black lingerie that illuminated every curve of her, along with her tights. Not only was the outfit sexy, but it was seen through. Tifa didn't make it any better since she wasn't wearing an underwear underneath her netted tights, or a bra under that babydoll shirt, her cleavage looked like it were going to burst out from it.

Cloud felt his arousal painfully erecting inside of his pants, the way Tifa looked at him...her auburn eyes twinkled in the candle light they were full of lust waiting for him, her lips slightly open begging to be kissed, her long dark hair cascaded down her shoulder's and back waiting to be played with, her smooth ivory colored skin craving to be touched.

"God...Ti-Tifa you look absolutely amazing..." Cloud said, his voice husky. He could feel his heart and breathing rate starting to increase, just seeing Tifa laying like that surrounded in the candle light was enough to turn him on.

"Mmm...you don't look to bad yourself, Strife." Tifa replied in her normal soft and loving voice as she reached out a hand to Cloud who gracefully took it and walked over to sit besides her on the bed, Cloud's back hit their soft pillow's that were neatly stacked in front of their headboard.

Cloud inhaled deepily as Tifa straddled his lap, her eyes were full of lust and love for him as she slowly brought a hand out to carress the side of his face. Cloud took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing it sweetly.

"Mmm...you smell wonderful." Cloud whispered to Tifa, he felt his erection grow painful hard as Tifa started to unbutton her pants, getting them off him in no time.

"Oh, I can see your little friend is ready for battle?" Tifa teased rubbing her leg against Cloud's, he shuddered in delight as the material of her tights tickled his bare leg's. Tifa slowly brought her lips to his right ear, taking it in her mouth to suckle it softly drawing out a moan from Cloud.

"Is this a battle you can win, Mr Strife?" Tifa whispered, her hot and sweet breath hitting Cloud's ear as she spoke. Cloud clenched his teeth together and instantly brought his hands to grab Tifa's short nightie, slowly pulling it up and over her head, her breast did a little bounce as they were released.

Cloud eyed Tifa's well-developed bosom's hungrily as Tifa unzipped his sleeveless sweater and started to run her hands up and down his muscular chest slowly, causing Cloud to moan once more.

"We'll have to see, now won't we Mrs Strife?" Cloud whispered looking up at Tifa with a small smirk, his eyes looked incredibly beautiful under the candle light making him look like a perfect angel. However the look didn't last long when Cloud latched his mouth to suckle on one of Tifa's breasts.

Tifa squeezed Cloud's shoulders as she let out a shaky moan, her eyes fluttering shut from the feeling of Cloud's warm and wet mouth devouring her right breast.

Cloud smiled against Tifa's large breast before taking the harden nub between his teeth to flick it repeatedly with his tongue.

"Ohh...Cloud...Oh God..." Tifa whispered in a moan, biting her lower lip hard so that she wouldn't be to long and wake the children. Cloud could have Tifa screaming for him at the top of her lungs.

Cloud continued his treatment on her right breast as he brought his right hand over her left to fondle it, Tifa squeezed his shoulder's even tighter, she was panting now and could feel Cloud's hard arousal poking at her inner thigh. Tifa quickly descended on it to grind it roughly.

The feeling of it was so good to Cloud he had to pull his mouth off from her breast to moan, Tifa covered Cloud's moan in her mouth since it was a little to loud but Cloud didn't care that she did, now he took the advantage on invading her mouth with his tongue which he did as he started foundling with her breasts again.

Tifa whimpered inside Cloud's mouth as their tongue's danced together in sync. She could feel herself become slick with her sweat and the area between her thigh's becoming dangerously moist. Cloud slid his sleeveless sweater off him without breaking the passionate kiss.

He gripped her thighs and gave her butt a playful smack as he felt her grind down on his member even harder, Cloud could feel her soaking the front of his boxers with her juices. He decided he wanted these clothe's off _now._

Cloud lifted Tifa off his lap for a moment and pulled away from the kiss so he could remove his boxers, Tifa kissed and sucked on his neck as he did so, Cloud grunted at the hot sensation and swiftly brought his hands up between her thigh's to curl his fingers around the netted material.

Tifa smiled against his neck knowing what was going to happen next, and she was right as she heard the sound of fabric being ripped. Tifa looked down to see their was now a large hole at the spot between her thigh's.

Cloud brought her down back on to his lap but to insert two finger's at her opening, Tifa's entire body jerked and she screamed with her mouth closed, clenching her teeth together tightly as Cloud pumped two finger's in and out of her at a fast tempo looking up at her with blue and lustful eyes.

Tifa's chest was rising up and down in forceful heaves from her breathing, she felt her walls clamp around Cloud's fingers knowing that she was close.

"Come for me Teef, get all wet for me."

That had to be the most dirtiest thing Tifa's heard from Cloud's mouth, she didn't need to be told twice. Cloud smirked deviously as he removed his fingers from her opening they were now soaked with her liquids, Tifa was fighting for her breath back as Cloud gave himself a few powerful strokes.

Tifa couldn't help staring at Cloud as he did so, it was the sexiest thing, but Tifa couldn't wait any longer she felt the soft spot between her thigh's throb painfully with need.

"Cloud..." She begged taking his hand off from his member and to replace it with her wet and warm maidenhood, and she moaned loudly as she took all of him inside of her before rising up and take him back in once more her juices coating his member instantly.

Cloud let out a groan, holding Tifa's hips in his hands to help her move the way he wanted. Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck and allowed him to forcefully bring her up and back down on his member, they were both sweating now but it didn't bother them at all.

Tifa moaned in Cloud's ear as she moved her hips in circular motion's to give them more pleasure, Cloud whispered Tifa's name before he rolled over on top of her. Tifa looked up at him with half lidded eye's as Cloud wrapped one of her leg's around his waist and her other leg over his left shoulder before he started to pound her roughly.

"Ohhhh...yes...baby yes!" Tifa moaned in a loud whisper as Cloud took one of her hand's in his while his other held on to her hip as he continued rocking her violently, their headboard banging against the wall and the bed spring's of their matrice squeaked loudly from Cloud's moves.

Cloud took the leg that was over his shoulder to wrap it around his waist like the other one, then he leaned over Tifa and sucked on her neck as his hands slowly moved up her curve's and his hips continued to slam against her's with a force so powerful that Tifa was going to get bruises but she didn't care.

Tifa didn't realize how much she was moaning, or that she was moving her hips upwards to meet Cloud's thrusts. She was in way to much pleasure to notice anything but Cloud's muscular frame over her smaller one with nothing in between them.

"Fuck yes, Tifa...baby I love you..." Cloud moaned against her neck before resting his face in her shoulder to only speed up his thrusts, due to the mako in his system Cloud could go longer than a normal human being could.

Since Tifa has fought for years now she had as much strength in her thigh's to go for as long as Cloud or her wished to.

"Oh Cloud...ah...ah! Cloud I love you...t-too!" Tifa replied bringing her hands up his sweaty and muscular back to grip at his damp spikes from his hard work. Tifa covered his jaw line in sloppy kisses as Cloud moved all the way inside of her to start a hard grinding rythm.

Cloud felt his member twitch as Tifa's walls clung to him tightly. They both new that they were going to reach their limits any time now, Cloud wasting no time he picked up his earlier rhythm in to ramming his member back and forth inside of Tifa.

Tifa squeezed her eye's shut and bit Cloud's shoulder hard as she felt her releases explode soaking Cloud's member at the same time as Cloud squirted his on release inside of her, drenching her neither lips as well.

Cloud collapsed on Tifa as he slowed his thrusts down, Tifa held him close to her as she fought with herself to catch her breath back, after a while Cloud pulled out of Tifa and rolled over to his side hugging her close to him.

He stroked her hair lovingly before kissing her forehead, then her eye lid's, then cheeks, nose, and finally her lips. The candle's still flickered around them, and filled their room with the scent of lavnder-vanilla.

"Y-your amazing...do you know that?" Cloud whispered to Tifa. He kissed her softly.

"Mmmm...I do now." Tifa replied her eyes closing, she was exhausted and complete bliss of being intertwined in her husband's arm's all warm and flesh to flesh. She felt so loved, so secure from the outside world when Cloud held her like this. She never wanted to let him go.

"Cloud, I'll never let you go...I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Tifa spoke, she sounded as if she was about to cry. "I've alwa-"

Cloud hushed her softly before brushing her bang's out from her eye's and to kiss her forehead tenderly.

"I'm never leaving again, Tifa. I'm your's. I've alway's have been, always will." Cloud whispered resting his face on the top of her head and allowing his eyes to shut.

Tifa nuzzled her face in his chest and hugged him tightly to her, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Cloud farted at the same level as the Fenrir's engine.

"Cloud!" Tifa scolded laughing,

Cloud smiled. "Pardon."

"Well, good thing I lit those candles!"

The couple laughed before they fell asleep in each other's arms and to wake up the next morning in the same way, they could never let one another go...not even when they were sleeping.


End file.
